


Saving Winter

by kickthebucky (negiramen)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, EveryonelovesdogsexceptNickFury, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra being asses even in this AU, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, unfair society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negiramen/pseuds/kickthebucky
Summary: Ferals are people who lost to their wolf self. They're wild, mindless creatures that know nothing but death and survival. You can't reason with them. They're dangerous and must be reported to the authorities immediately. There's only one way to help a feral: to kill it.-Steve doesn't know how he ends up with a feral in his garage while his three kids sleep upstairs. But something tells him that this wolf isn't just a mindless, dangerous creature. It's a person who's scared, alone and injured. Someone who needs help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to give writing a stucky fanfic a try u-u" hello! my first time writing something out of my usual fandom, but what can i say? i love bucky, i love stucky fics and now i'm here writing my own one. i got inspired to do a "feral" abo au by another stucky fic where steve was the feral one^^
> 
> hope people will like this! comments and kudos are welcome!

“Daddy, can we eat pizza for dinner?“  
  
“Yes, Daddy! Please!“  
  
Steve huffed. „You know what I think about pizza for dinner.“  
  
“But Daaaaaddy!“ His oldest daughter whined and he looked into the rear-view mirror in time to see her pout. „You said if he get good grades on the math test, we can pick what we’re eating for dinner! I’ve got an A+ and George has an A!“  
  
Sarah’s twin brother nodded eagerly. „Please, Daddy, we studied really hard like you said!“  
  
He looked back at the street ahead of them with a smile. „Fine. We’ll order pizza when we’re home, okay?“  
  
“Yay!“ The twins shouted in excitement and gave each other high five.  
  
Steve observed them with light amusement. He wasn’t too fond of pizza as a meal but the twins really deserved a treat. He told them to study hard for the test and they did. The alpha couldn’t be more proud of them. They were very responsible for their age and listened well most of the time. Steve had always worried if he was able to raise three kids on his own but things had worked out. The twins were only 5 when their mother died and it had been hard on all of them, but Sarah and George had to grow up fast. They helped Steve a lot when it came to taking care of their baby sister Marie, who was just a newborn baby when Peggy left this world.  
  
“Daddy!“ George suddenly shouted.  
  
The alpha jumped in his seat and looked back at the street, hitting the break and clutch at the same time. He couldn’t get the car to a complete stop in time and it collided with the shadow on the street. When the car stood still, Steve quickly checked on the twins. „Are you okay?“  
  
They nodded. Their faces were pale and worried but no one seemed injured. Sarah looked past him. „Did you hit something?“  
  
Steve glanced outside as well but couldn’t see anything immediately. He loosened his seatbelt. „Stay in the car.“  
  
They watched him anxiously as he got out of the car. Steve closed the door and went around to check in front of the car. He didn’t have time to think about what exactly _was_  on the street before his son had shouted and he had hit the breaks. Now Steve saw what their car had collided with - a big wolf. Too big to be a normal wolf, that much he knew immediately.  
  
Quickly, he knelt down to check on the wolf. Its black fur was tainted with blood. Steve was sure the hit hadn’t been that hard, so why was there so much blood? Maybe a normal animal would’ve taken a lot of damage but a were like himself? The left front leg seemed to be in a bad condition too. Judging from the way the wound looked infected, it was safe to say it wasn’t the result of the car hitting the wolf.  
  
“Are you okay? Can you hear me?“ Steve asked. He carefully touched the wolf. Were those bullet wounds?  
  
He was about to inspect the wound when suddenly the wolf moved. Steve could retract his hand just in time before jaws full of teeth snapped down on it. He stumbled to his feet quickly as the wolf got up and growled viciously. Its eyes were glowing bright yellow and saliva was dripping from his mouth.  
  
“H-Hey, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t see you on the road. If you want I can get you to a hospital. Of course I’ll pay for-“ The were jumped to attack him and Steve jumped to the side.  
  
It landed on the hood and prepared for another jump as it growled. He wondered how it could stand, never the less even move so quickly, with its left front leg in that condition. Steve realized the wolf wasn’t listening. There was no sign of anything human in his eyes. No sanity. He didn’t understand Steve. He was-  
  
“Leave my daddy alone!“  
  
Steve paled and the wolf turned its head towards the little girl. He wasn’t sure where she got it from but she had a the little broom in her hands that he sometimes used to get the snow off his car. She had it clenched in her little hands like a dangerous weapon. „Sarah! Get back into the car immediately!“  
  
The wolf snarled and Steve moved to get between the feral animal and his daughter. He wasn’t quick enough. In a blur of black the wolf jumped down from the hood and tackled the girl to the ground. She screamed in fear and Steve’s heart stopped. „SARAH!“  
  
Blindly, he grabbed the wolf with his arms to pull it away. He knew it was a hopeless fight but he couldn’t bear to let it tear his daughter apart without a fight. „Daddy, wait!“  
  
Steve froze, his arms still around the wolf. He couldn’t hear the horrible sound of flesh getting torn or bones breaking. Instead it sounded like someone sniffing. The alpha looked around the mess of fur and saw the wolf sniffing his daughter’s face and hair. Then the animal turned to sniff Steve as well. It looked at him and then at Sarah, back and forth like it was contemplating about something. Like it noticed their scents were similar. They were pack, a family, father and daughter.  
  
The wolf whined suddenly and then climbed out of Steve’s hold. The alpha quickly grabbed his daughter and held her tightly. „You stupid girl! Oh my god... Why aren’t you listening to me?“  
  
She sniffled. „I’m sorry, Daddy. I was worried you were in danger! I wanted to protect you!“  
  
Steve glanced at the wolf and saw that the were was limping away from them. It was limping down the street and back into the woods, a trail of blood behind it. His heart was still beating like crazy from the shock and fear but somehow seeing the wounded animal walked away also made him worry. It was clearly a dangerous feral but also injured very badly. The wolf suddenly crumbled and fell over to the side, unmoving once again.  
  
Sarah followed his eyes. „Daddy, he’s injured.“  
  
“I know, honey, but we- We can’t help him.“  
  
“Why?“  
  
He sighed. Steve picked her up and opened the car door for her. „Sit down again. We’ll drive back home and everything will be alright.“  
  
George looked at them curiously. „Daddy, is everything alright? I-I stayed in the car like you said but Sarah- She screamed.“  
  
“I’m not hurt, Daddy.“ His daughter insisted.  
  
“I know. I know, sweetheart, but-“ How was Steve going to explain it to her? He didn’t want his 10-year-old kids to know about ferals just yet. They were way too young for horror stories in his eyes.   
  
Sarah grabbed his hand when he had fastened her seatbelt. She looked at him with wide eyes. „I think you scared it, Daddy. That’s why it jumped at me. But the wolf didn’t hurt me and it smelled really scared. Couldn’t you smell it?“  
  
Steve glanced over to where the animal was lying on the ground. The wolf was going to die if he didn’t get help. Their kind could survive a lot but with the blood loss and possible fractures from the collision, things looked bleak for the wolf. It was a person once - someone like Steve or his kids. It probably had a name and a home once, before it became a feral. Every adult at least knew about them, although stories of them were never shared out in the open. But the fear was always there that someday someone you once knew would suddenly turn into one. Ferals were people who lost control to their wolf. They were wild and deadly, unable to tell between friends and fresh meat. Their government had strict laws when it came to ferals. If you saw one, you had to report it and the animal would be put down immediately. They couldn’t be saved or reasoned with.  
  
Death was a blessing for a creature like that.  
  
With a heavy heart, he stroked his daughter’s hair and then closed the car door. Steve got into the driver’s seat and fastened his seatbelt. „Daddy?“, Sarah asked in the back.  
  
“It’s okay, honey.“  
  
Steve turned on the ignition again and glanced at the side mirror. The wolf was still in the same spot as before. Maybe he had been shot because the authorities found out about him. Ferals had to be killed for their own good. Steve tore his gaze away and started driving away. It was the right thing to do, even if he didn’t have two kids in the car with him. But the wolf hadn’t hurt Sarah. He had jumped at her but there wasn’t even a scratch from its claws on the little girl. The feral had only moved when Steve did. He had looked from him to Sarah like he was _thinking_ about them. Ferals didn’t contemplate. They were mindless, wild creatures out to kill.  
  
 _’It smelled really scared’_ , his daughter had said. Steve had to admit he hadn’t really checked. The aggressive behavior towards him at thrown the alpha off. It had attacked him immediately but hadn’t hurt him. As fast as it was, it could’ve easily overpowered Steve. He had no clue how to shift. Their society had long since forgotten how to shift but randomly sometimes people turned and became feral afterwards. No one really tried to even shift out of fear to become like them. The wounded whine from the wolf rang in his ears.  
  
“Damn it.“ Steve cursed and hit the wheel. He stopped the car at the side and the twins looked at him.  
  
“What’s wrong, Daddy?“ George asked worriedly.  
  
Sarah sat up straight. “Are we going to help it?“  
  
“Help what?“ Her brother was confused.  
  
“Daddy hit a wolf with his car and it’s hurt!“  
  
George looked at his sister in shock. „I-Is it dead? Daddy, did you kill it?“  
  
Steve muttered another curse and turned the car around. He drove back to the spot and was surprised to find the wolf still at the side of the road. It seemed like the feral might’ve crawled a few centimeters towards the bushes. Maybe it was still alive after all. „Stay in your seats this time, both of you.“  
  
He drove as close as possible and got out again. From up close he could tell the wolf was shaking and it barely had the strength to lift its head. It looked at Steve from the corner of its eyes and growled. It was a menacing and threatening sound but it lost its touch when Steve really looked at the feral. His heart broke when the injured creature’s limbs twitched as it tried to crawl away from him. It was too weak though. Steve could smell it now that his own fear and shock weren’t blocking his senses anymore - the feral _was_  scared. It smelled terrified. It was shaking in fear.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t attack me again, okay?“ Steve spoke slowly.  
  
The feral didn’t show a sign of understanding him but it seemed too weak to do anything but growl. Steve didn’t know what came over him but he reached out to stroke its fur. The wolf trembled under his fingertips. He could feel how thin it really was under all that untamed, dirty fur that screamed for a proper brushing and a bath. Steve glanced at the car to make sure his children were waiting inside, then he continue to stroke the wounded animal.  
  
After a moment, the growls died down and the wolf closed its eyes, whimpering softly. Steve lifted his hand and grimaced when it came back bloody. The feral really needed help or it would die. It would be the right thing to leave it there to die or to maybe give it the merciful quick death instead of this slowly bleeding to death. The wolf opened an eye again to look at him and their eyes met. In that moment Steve could see something more than a feral beast. In this gaze there were so many emotions.  
  
And most of all, it was asking for help.  
  
The eye fell shut again and the feral slumped from exhaustion. Steve went to the car to open the trunk. Thankfully they had an old blanket lying around in there because sometimes their uncle’s dog would ride in the car with them. He grabbed it and used it to carefully wrap up the bleeding wolf.  
  
“I’ll help you but if you threaten my family again, I won’t hesitate to kill you. One wrong move and I’m dropping you off at the next best spot. Are we clear?“ Steve said but the feral didn’t make a sound. Its breathing was shallow now, almost too weak to notice.  
  
The alpha picked up the wolf and put it into the back of the car. He was a bit worried about having it so close to his children but the feral was clearly too weak to move. Steve closed the car door again and got into the driver’s seat once more.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy.“ Sarah said.  
  
Steve sighed. „Don’t thank me yet“, he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes the feral home with him to check its wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the feedback so far! really happy to see people interested in my story, especially since it's my first stucky story!
> 
> by the way, i'm not a native english speaker so sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos :')

 

Steve was thankful his garage directly connected to the house. That way he didn’t have to fear about his neighbors noticing his secret cargo. Steve parked the car and then pressed a button on the remote control so the garage door closed again. „Get out of the car, kids. Straight upstairs with you.“  
  
The twins got out of the car but they looked at him reluctantly. Sarah spoke up first. „Can we stay, Daddy?“  
  
“No, definitely not. It’s a wild animal, sweetheart. It could attack us again.“  
  
She shook her head stubbornly. „But then you’re in danger too.“  
  
“I’m an adult and your father. Go inside and do your homework. You do want your pizza still, don’t you?“  
  
The kids nodded eagerly. „Then up you go.“  
  
Hesitantly, George and Sarah left him alone in the garage. Steve locked the door behind them to make sure they wouldn’t come back. He looked into the car but the wolf seemed to be unconscious. _Or dead_ , his mind supplied. Steve took a deep breath and opened the trunk. The feral didn’t react at all when he picked it up and set it down on the ground. He checked for a sign of life and found a weak one.  
  
“No promises, big guy. I’m not a doctor, okay.“ Steve muttered as he set out to find the right tools to help the wolf.  
  
It took him a while but he ended up finding three bullets stuck in the feral’s body. Luckily, none of them seemed to have hit any vital organs. Still, he had lost quite a lot of blood and then there was his foreleg that looked infected. Steve couldn’t be 100% sure either but it seemed like a few ribs were broken from the impact earlier. _How did you move so fast still?_ Maybe a feral was wild enough to even forget about things like pain. A creature purely driven by instinct alone. _But even an animal knows pain._ _  
_ _  
_He patched it up as best as he could. Steve wasn’t sure still if this was the best idea but he couldn’t just do nothing. _I don’t know what to do about the foreleg. I might have to ask Bruce for help but I don’t want to drag him into this either._ The foreleg looked like it had gotten caught in a shredder. It was a mess of bone, flesh, fur and pus. Lots of pus. Steve did his best to clean the open wounds but even to his untrained eyes the state of the foreleg seemed bad. He didn’t know how the feral could still stand on it. One had to be out of their minds to do that. _  
_ _  
_After he was done treating the wounds, Steve went to grab some other stuff to make sure their guest didn’t go on a rampage. He was still a dangerous creature after all. Luckily, the alpha found an old chain from his brother’s dog plus a muzzle. The chain wasn’t going to hold a were at full strength but for now it would do. The muzzle was a little tight but it fight around the wolf’s snout. It felt wrong to put it on someone who was once a person but Steve had to protect himself and his family somehow.  
  
When he was finished with attaching the chain to a ring in the wall, Steve went up the small set of stairs. He only went back to the garage once to leave a bowl with water and some dog food. Maybe the wolf wouldn’t touch it but it was all Steve had to offer at the moment. Exhausted, he went to the bathroom to freshen up and then checked on the twins. They were in their separate rooms, working on their homework like he demanded. Steve smiled to himself. They could listen after all.  
  
Sarah noticed him in the door and dropped her pen. She ran over to his side and hugged his leg. „Daddy! How’s the wolf?“  
  
“I think it should be fine for now. Don’t go downstairs to the garage though. Understood?“  
  
She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. „Good girl. Now go finish your homework.“  
  
His daughter pouted shortly but went back to her desk. „And don’t tell anyone about the accident or the wolf, sweet pea.“  
  
He looked into his son’s room as well. „You too, George.“  
  
George only gave him a short look. „Okay.“  
  
The doorbell rang suddenly and Steve jumped slightly. He was scared for a moment that it was the police already ringing his doorbell but then he remembered what time it was. The alpha went to the front door and opened it with a smile. „Hello, mom. Hey, jellybean.“  
  
“Papa!“ Marie shouted in joy and stretched out her arms. Steve took her from his mother’s arms and his youngest hugged him tightly. „I’ve missed you! I played lots with grandma today!“  
  
The older lady smiled and stroked her brown hair. „And what about your grandfather, Marie?“  
  
“Grandpa played horse with me!“ Marie giggled.  
  
Steve grimaced and looked at his mother. She shrugged and smiled. „You know your father. He’s going to complain about his back for a few days but he would never turn down a request from our sweet Marie.“  
  
True, his father was a goner for Marie. The twins were loved as well of course, but Marie held a special heart in their grandparents’ hearts. She was the last gift Peggy had given this world and a perfect little replica of her. Born prematurely and impossibly small, no one had believed Marie could make it through her first days. But she was a fighter like her mom and pulled through. She was smaller than her classmates and often sick, but always so full of energy and determination. Marie reminded him of Peggy the most. Steve just hoped she wouldn’t die young like her mother.  
  
“Is that so? But remember to give grandpa a rest when he needs it.“ Steve told his little girl.  
  
She nodded. „I know, papa! Can you let me down? I want to play with Sarah!“  
  
“Let her finish her homework first. Why don’t you play in your room for a bit?“ The alpha suggested as he set her down on the floor.  
  
Marie gave him a look that clearly said ‘No, I don’t think so’ and then she ran off to her sisters room. „Sarah!!“  
  
Steve sighed. While the twins listened well most of the time, Marie was a wild storm of rebellion. She had her own head. „Thank you for picking her up today, mom. George and Sarah’s homeroom teacher wanted to talk to me.“  
  
She tilted her head to the side. „Did something happen with them?“  
  
He chuckled. „Nothing bad. Mrs. Davis just said Sarah is doing exceptionally well. She suggested that she might be able to skip a grade at this point. Seems like she’s already reading textbooks meant for older students.“  
  
“But that’s amazing! What about George?“  
  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck. „That’s the problem. He’s doing alright in math but the other subjects... The teacher doesn’t think he should skip a grade as well. I don’t know, mom. You know they’ve never really been separated before. They were always together from kindergarten up until now. I don’t think they would want to separate. I’m not sure I want it either.“  
  
She touched his arm. „You’ll make the right decision. Whatever you do will be best for the kids. Your father and I will support you, you know that.“  
  
“I know, mom. Thank you.“ They hugged shortly and then she went back to her car to drive home.  
  
Steve closed the front door again and went to check on the girls. As expected, Sarah was no longer doing her homework but somehow he felt like she was done with it already. According to her teacher she was very smart. He left the girls to play and checked on George again. He approached the boy at his desk. His son didn’t even notice him because he was so engrossed in the book in front of him.  
  
“Do you need help?“  
  
George looked at him with wide eyes but then glared. „No. Why do you ask me?“  
  
“I just wanted to check-“  
  
“You didn’t ask Sarah if she needs help!“ The boy interrupted him angrily. Then George looked down at his lap. „Did Mrs. Davis say something to you? About me?“  
  
Steve flinched slightly. He gnawed on his lower lip and then crouched down. „She just mentioned you seem to have problems with subjects other than math. There’s no shame in that, George. You’re not dumb at all. I wasn’t an A grade student in all of my classes either.“  
  
The boy sniffled. „But I _am_ dumb! Sarah is so good at everything. She always gets praised! I’m not good like her.“  
  
“Hey, Hey. Honey, you’re definitely not dumb.“ Steve pulled him into his arms and his son gladly wrapped his arms around his neck. „Your sister is very good at studying but we all have our different strengths and weaknesses. You don’t have to be like her, okay?“  
  
“B-But she’s also brave! Today she got out of the car to help you but I stayed behind. I wanted to get out too but I-I was too scared, Daddy. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.“ George sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Steve rubbed his back. „George, I could never hate you. I’m so glad you stayed in the car. I scolded your sister really bad for her behavior. She scared me today and she could’ve gotten hurt pretty badly for not listening to me. You’re the voice of reason between the two of you, always keeping her out of trouble.“  
  
“George, what’s wrong?“ Came a voice from the corridor.  
  
He turned his head to see Sarah and Marie entering the room. His youngest gasped when she saw George crying. „Oh no, papa, you made George cry! Bad papa!“  
  
Marie came over to hug her brother and Sarah joined her. Steve was pushed aside and he watched his kids with a fond gaze. „Papa, you can leave!“, Marie said after a moment.  
  
He rolled his eyes and huffed. „Fine. I’m going. I love you guys.“

 

 

__

__Mustfleecannotmoverestraineddangerdarkwherestrangersescapehurtpainkillkillkillkill_ _ _  
___  
__ __NononononohelpmegetmeouthelpendthiskillME__

__

__

 

 

 

  
Steve woke up in the middle of a night with a feeling of dread. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and got out of bed. Panting, he left his bedroom to check on the kids. He was suddenly feeling scared something had happened. Maybe the were down in the garage had escaped. There was no real sign of danger though. The children were all peacefully sleeping in their beds and unaware of their father’s distress. Steve’s ears picked up a sound when he closed the door to George’s room. It wasn’t just one sound but a bunch of different noises. The alpha needed a moment to place where they were coming from - the garage. It seemed like their guest had woken up.  
  
The closer he got the better Steve could tell the noises apart; like the rattling of the chain or the scratching of claws on concrete floor. Quietly, he approached the door to the garage. He was unsure what awaited him in the garage. He went through the door and then closed it again. After turning on the light, Steve slowly headed down the stairs. The wolf really was awake and it seemed upset about being chained up. The restraints seemed to be sufficient for now as the creature was too weak to get out of them. Still, it was heartbreaking rather than frightening to watch the were trying to free itself. It was on the ground at the moment, using its paws to try and get the muzzle off. Of course it was an impossible task without fingers.  
  
There was blood on the floor and Steve guessed all the frantic moving had opened some wounds again. He had to get the wolf to stop before it hurt itself anymore than that. „Ssh, calm down. You’re hurting yourself.“  
  
The wolf stopped moving and watched him warily. A low growl came from the wounded animal. When Steve stepped closer, the sound became louder and more threatening. „I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to check on your wounds. I’m sorry for chaining you up like that.“  
  
He showed his palms. „See? I have no weapon.“  
  
The growl grew quieter again though the wolf seemed wary still. Steve knew he was safe from getting bitten thanks to the muzzle, but he still approached the wolf carefully. It was probably not the best idea to scare it even more. But maybe he was also being a total fool. If there wasn’t anything human left in the wolf, then all of his talking was futile. Still, Steve had a feeling the creature understood very well what he had said. There was some sanity left in its eyes. He never had to deal with a feral before though. What did Steve know about the question if it was sane or not?  
  
Steve slowly reached out to touch the wolf and was surprised to see it flinch away, like it was scared of getting hit. The alpha reluctantly crouched down and put a hand on the wolf’s head. It held still, eyes focused on Steve’s face, but continued to growl lowly. He slowly stroked the dirty, black fur like when he petted Sam’s dog. This wasn’t a dog but Steve felt like the wolf hadn’t received any kind touch like this for a while.  
  
It seemed to wait for Steve to show his true colors but after a while, the growl subsided and the wolf whined instead. He continued to pet the creature to keep it calm and make it feel safe. After a while he dared to ask: „Mind if I look at your wounds again? I think you opened them.“  
  
The wolf whimpered and looked at him with moist eyes. Steve ruffled the fur behind his ear. „I’ll make it quick, okay?“  
  
With quiet whines of distress the were set its head on the floor and lay still. It was obvious the wolf understood what he said. If it could be reasoned with, there had to be something human left inside of it. Carefully, he checked the wounds and patched up any that had reopened. „Why are you in this form?“  
  
The were set back its ears and whimpered. „I guess you can’t exactly speak right now. But you can understand me, right? I’m not hallucinating.“  
  
The only reply he got was another whimper. The strong smell of distress in the air made Steve feel nauseous. „Does it hurt anywhere else? I don’t know how to help you. You want me to take the muzzle off again?“  
  
Before he could try to release the muzzle, the wolf snarled at him and pulled away. It stood up quickly although the movement made it whimper in pain. Steve stood up as well and lifted his palms defensively. „Okay, okay. I won’t touch it. But I thought you wanted to get it off?“  
  
It looked at him with sad eyes, ears set back and tail between its hind legs. Steve didn’t know what to do. He was dead tired and obviously unable to make good decisions, seeing how he had almost taken off the muzzle. It probably wasn’t a good idea at all to do that. The animal in front of him could just be playing the weak and scared victim. Maybe it was just waiting for a slip-up so it could tear out Steve’s throat.  
  
“I should get back to bed. I’ll check on you again in the morning. Don’t move around too much and let your wounds heal. The faster you’re healed, the sooner you can return to the forest and be free again.“ The alpha said.  
  
He filled the bowl with water again since its contents had gotten spilled and then moved to leave. The wolf observed him quietly as he walked away and headed up the stairs. Steve unlocked the door to the house and switched off the light. As soon as the garage was dark, Steve heard the chain rustle again and some kind of grunting sound. He was about to turn the light on but hesitated. The alpha locked the door again and walked down the stairs in the dark. There was only a bit of light in the garage, coming from different electronic devices that never turned off. Their stand-by lights glowed in the dark, illuminating the room just barely enough to make out shapes.  
  
The wolf wasn’t resting as expected but seemed to have stretched the chain to its maximum length. It was still pulling, trying to move forward, and grunting from the strain. It was obvious the chain wasn’t going to break but the animal didn’t stop. If it kept going, it would just suffocate itself with the way the collar around its neck tightened the more it pushed. The wolf had to know it was going to break its neck before the chain broke but didn’t seem to care.  
  
Realization hit Steve and he stumbled forward in the dark. He wrapped his arms around the wolf and the creature stiffened in his hold, growling deeply. It didn’t attack though. Steve pulled the weakened creature in the other direction, so the chain wouldn’t pull on its neck anymore. Weakly, the wolf tried to get away but soon gave up as the rest of its strength quickly dissipated. It was way too hurt to get away. It whimpered in resignation and became lax in Steve’s hold, simply leaning its body against Steve in between the man’s legs.  
  
He slowly stroked the wolf’s fur. „What were you thinking? Did you want to kill yourself?“  
  
It let out a weak howl. Although Steve didn’t understand the reply, it still squeezed his heart. He was sure this hadn’t been a simple escape attempt. „I wish I could understand what’s going on inside your head. Is it because you’re a feral? Have you lost your mind?“  
  
The creature whined quietly and Steve continued to pet it. He really needed to sleep but felt like the animal would hurt itself again as soon as he left. Against his will, the alpha fell asleep like that - sitting on the floor with a big wolf in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are warmly welcomed! (i always reply!) if you have any question on your mind, you can also come and drop them on my cc (https://curiouscat.me/ramen)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's kids are worried because he hasn't returned from the garage. The alpha finds a away to communicate with the mysterious feral

Steve woke up to something wet on his face. He groaned and blindly swatted the thing away. It returned a moment later and nudged his cheek. He reached out again and this time his fingers caught fur. The alpha’s eyes snapped open and he looked straight into the face of a wolf. His memory came back and Steve quickly sat up. He didn’t know when he had lied down on the hard floor to sleep but here he was. The wolf stepped away from him and looked towards the set of stairs. It seemed to nod in the direction and whined softly.  
  
He stood up slowly and groaned at his aching back. Sleeping of hard concrete was never a good idea. The creature angrily barked at him and then looked towards the stairs again. Steve frowned. „Why are you- Oh, damn it! Sarah! George!“  
  
Now he heard it too. Little hands were knocking on the door to the garage and calling his name. Hurriedly, he ran up the stairs. The twins immediately hugged his legs when he opened the door. „Daddy! There you are!“  
  
“I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to worry you.“ _Did the wolf wake me up because it heard the kids through the door?_  
  
“You weren’t in bed and we couldn’t find you anywhere in the house. We knew you had to be down in the garage but you wouldn’t answer!“ Sarah wiped her teary eyes and sniveled.  
  
George held up his arms but Steve didn’t pick him up because his shirt was all dirty. He kissed his son’s cheeks and rested a hand on Sarah’s head. „We thought the wolf ate you.“  
  
„I’m really sorry. I fell asleep and didn’t hear you.“  
  
He looked around. „Where is Marie?“  
  
“We put on her favorite cartoon and gave her something to eat. She’s distracted.“ Sarah explained.  
  
Steve sighed. „Thank you, you two. Have you eaten breakfast too?“  
  
They shook their heads. „Breakfast it is then. Come on, change out of your pajamas and I’ll prepare something in the meantime.“  
  
“What did you do down there with the wolf?“ George asked.  
  
“I think it was scared all alone in the dark. It hurt itself again, so I kept watch and made sure it can rest.“  
  
Sarah nodded slowly like she understood. „It can be scary alone in the dark. Maybe you should leave the light on next time, Daddy.“  
  
“I’ll think about it, sweet pea. Now go change, you two. Don’t forget your sister, in case she’s still wearing her pajamas as well.“ Steve waited until they left and then turned towards the stairs again. He turned on the light for the wolf. „I’ll be back later. Don’t do anything stupid.“  
  
Steve hurried to his own bedroom to throw on a fresh set of clothes. His old clothes stank because he had the dirty and bleeding wolf last night. He didn’t want his children to see him like that again. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the kids. Marie had apparently eaten but Steve still wanted her to have a proper meal for breakfast. He doubted the twins had prepared anything big. They probably just gave her a bag of biscuits. As he made food for them, Steve wondered what he was going to feed the wolf with. He hadn’t touched the dog food, obviously. If there was a human somewhere in that animal, they probably didn’t want to eat that. Good thing he still had raw meat in the fridge.  
  
“Papa!“ Came a squeal from behind him and he turned around in time to catch Marie. „Good morning!“  
  
He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. „Morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?“  
  
“Yep!“ Marie wriggled out of his grip again and climbed into one of the chairs. „Pancakes! I love pancakes!“  
  
The alpha chuckled. „I know you do.“  
  
George walked up next to him. „Can I help you with anything?“  
  
Steve grabbed plates and gave them to his son. „Put them on the table please. Thank you.“  
  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sarah opening the fridge and grabbing the carafe with orange juice. He smiled and gave her a grateful nod. The twins never missed a chance to help him in the household. Steve couldn’t ask for better kids. „Now sit down everyone. Let’s eat.“  
  
They could only come together for a nice and relaxed breakfast like this on the weekends. There was just no time during the week. Although his mind was still somewhere else, Steve wanted to enjoy this precious time with his children. He looked at Marie as she talked about the things she did at the kindergarten and grandma’s house. She was talkative like always and maybe a bit loud, but Marie was easily excited. Pancake pieces and spit went flying as she talked.  
  
“Slow down, Marie, and please swallow your food before talking.“ Steve lightly chided her.  
  
“Okay, papa.“ She swallowed quickly. „Sorry.“  
  
“It’s okay, honey. I’m happy you had so much fun yesterday.“  
  
Marie smiled. „Can we have pizza again tonight?“  
  
Steve laughed softly. „Definitely not. Yesterday was an exception because your siblings did well on their math test.“  
  
“Then can we play with the dog?“  
  
He froze and frowned at his daughter. „Dog?“  
  
George nudged his sister. „Marie!“  
  
The alpha’s gaze turned on his son. „What did you tell her?“  
  
Marie’s eyes shone brightly. „George said you found an injured dog! Can I see him, papa? I want to pet him! _Pleeeeeaaaaase_!“  
  
Steve’s expression darkened and George shrank into his seat. „No, you can’t go into the garage. It’s forbidden, are we clear?“  
  
He looked at Marie again. The little girl puffed her cheeks. „But we can always play with Uncle Sam’s dog...“  
  
“It’s injured so it needs to rest.“ Sarah threw in. „We can play with you.“  
  
Marie wrinkled her brow but then nodded. „Okay, fine. But I pick the game!“  
  
Steve sighed in relief. Although the wolf had been rather tame in his arms and this morning, he wouldn’t trust it around his kids. Something was definitely off with it mentally. Sometimes it was submissive and scared but other times it was hostile and violent. The animal was way too unstable right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they had cleared the table, Steve pulled his older daughter aside. „Sarah, I’ll go down into the garage again. Look after your siblings, okay? If anything happens, you can call me. I’ll leave the door unlocked but please stay upstairs.“  
  
She nodded. „Will you be okay alone?“  
  
Steve ruffled her hair. „Of course.“  
  
He went to the basement next to look through some old boxes. The basement was sort of like a storage. There were a lot of old things he should probably sort out and throw away or sell, but he just couldn’t find the time (or heart) to do it. Steve was looking for a particular box. He knew he had seen it several times while looking for other stuff. Now that he wanted to find the box again, it seemed to have disappeared. _I seriously need to clean the basement up. How am I supposed to find anything here?_ __  
  
After a while, the alpha finally discovered the box and item he was looking for. Others would probably laugh at him for keeping it still and thinking it could help him communicate with the feral. It was the best idea he had though. Steve put the box away again and put the meat for the wolf on a plate, before he returned to the garage. Luckily, the animal didn’t seem to have hurt itself again. It eyed Steve warily when he came in.

  
“I’ve brought you something different to eat. Figured you didn’t like the dog food.“ He approached the wolf carefully and set down the plate.  
  
The feral sniffed at the food but then dismissed it. Steve frowned. He crouched down and reached out to pet its head. When the wolf didn’t react otherwise, Steve stroked his fur. „Is it hard to eat with the muzzle on? I can take it off for a while.“  
  
The wolf whined shortly. „You have to eat if you want to recover.“  
  
Steve grabbed the other item he had brought along. He put it on the floor between them. The animal looked at it and then seemed to scoff in disbelief. „I know, I know. Ouija boards are meant for ghosts and they’re not working anyways, but I was thinking about a way we could communicate. You could tell me how I can help you.“  
  
Maybe it was a stupid idea but if the human part of the were was still in there, then he should be able to use the board. The wolf made a non-committed sound. „We don’t have to use it. I just thought...maybe you want to tell me something. At least eat something.“  
  
 ** **No**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****Steve was surprised to see the wolf nudge the planchette towards the word with its nose. „No to talking to me or eating something?“  
  
The feral just looked at him. He sighed. „But this is proof. You do understand me, right?“  
  
Once again the wolf moved the planchette. ****Yes**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****“But you’re a feral?“  
  
The wolf tilted its head to the side like it didn’t understand the question. „How did you become like this?“  
  
He observed the animal in front of him but it stared at the board for a while before looking back at Steve. „Oh, I guess that is not exactly a yes or no question. You don’t have to tell me. It would probably take a while to tell that story when you have to spell it. How about your name? Do you remember your name?“  
  
For a moment the wolf didn’t move. It seemed to think about Steve’s question. Or maybe the feral couldn’t remember the name? Then the wolf used its paws to drag the planchette over the board.  
  
 ** **B U C K Y**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****Steve smiled. „Bucky? That’s your name?“  
  
The wolf whined miserably. How long had it been since it- no, __he__ \- had been called by a name? „It’s a good name. Can I call you Bucky?“  
  
 ** **Yes**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****“For how long have you been like this?“  
  
Bucky put his head on the ground and looked at him quietly. „You don’t know?“  
  
 ** **No**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****He caught the wolf glancing at the food but Bucky made no move to eat it. The alpha frowned. „Would you please eat something? Why are you not touching it?“  
  
Bucky seemed to think about his answer. Then he pushed the bowl towards Steve with his nose. The wolf looked at him. He met Bucky’s gaze as he tried to understand what the other was telling him. Then it clicked. „You want me to take a bite first? Do you think I would poison you?“  
  
 ** **Yes**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****The answer made his frown deepen. He was curious why Bucky expected it to be poisoned. His wounds were most likely from people who had hunted him down; most likely because he was a feral. It was a general rule that ferals had to be put down. If Bucky was aware of that, he probably suspected Steve still. But why would the alpha treat his wounds and care for him, only to poison his food? _ _To lull him into a false sense of security.__    
  
“Listen, I’m really not going to hurt you. At least as long as you promise not to hurt my family.“  
  
Bucky glanced towards the door to the house as if he understood. He really wasn’t a dumb animal. Steve picked up a piece of meat from the food bowl and put it into his mouth. Raw meat wasn’t really his thing but he endured it for the wolf. Bucky needed this proof of trust. Steve swallowed the piece of meat and smiled encouragingly. For a while, the feral only watched him quietly. Then, when he seemed sure Steve wouldn’t drop dead anymore, he started eating.  
  
“Thank you.“ Steve watched him eat. It really seemed hard with the muzzle on. „You really don’t want me to take it off while you eat?“  
  
Bucky shook his head. It was such a human gesture the alpha smiled at it. He reached out to pat the wolf’s head. At first the feral growled at the touch but he slowly relaxed again. Steve continued the petting. Soon the plate was empty and the wolf started to eat the dog food as well. Bucky finished everything in the blink of an eye. Obviously, the wolf had been starving. Maybe he even was still. When Bucky was finished, he licked the bowl clean. Then he licked over Steve’s hand. The alpha was so surprised he almost pulled back his hand. It was a sudden show of affection he hadn’t expected. He had traces of dry blood on his hand from petting the wolf and Bucky cleaned them away with his tongue.  
  
Steve retracted his hand after a moment. „What about a bath instead? You’re covered in dirt and blood.“  
  
He stood up and walked over to the other side of the garage to grab the garden hose. Steve turned on the tap. As soon as the first drops of water hit the ground, he heard growling from behind himself. “Come on, it’s just water. Don’t tell me you’re scared of it?“  
  
It was a lighthearted joke but it only seemed to add fuel to the fire. The alpha turned his head. Bucky was up on all four and snarling viciously. He had his teeth bared at Steve, his eyes focused on the garden hose. It was almost like a switch had been turned. Suddenly the feral side of the wolf was back full force. This wasn’t Bucky. It was the beast.  
  
Quickly, he turned off the tap again and put down the garden hose. Steve stepped away from it and raised his hands to chest level. The growling subsided but Bucky stayed on high alert. „You hate it that much?“  
  
Bucky relaxed the further away Steve got from the garden hose. The wolf nudged the planchette when he was sure the alpha wouldn’t be able to grab the garden hose in a moment of distraction. ****Yes**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****He had a thought. „You don’t like water in general or is it the garden hose which scares you?“  
  
 ** **H O S E**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****Steve frowned. „May I ask why?“  
  
 ** **P A I N**** ** **  
**** **** **  
**Bucky whined and laid down again. The sound was so vulnerable Steve’s heart clenched. Clearly this wolf had bad memories with garden hoses. „If I get a bucket and a brush, can I clean you that way? It will help you recover.“  
  
The feral hesitated but then nodded. Steve ruffled his fur without thinking but Bucky didn’t snap at him. It seemed like he was calm and friendly again. He got the items he needed to clean the wolf and returned to his side afterwards. Carefully, the alpha cleaned Bucky up. He made sure not to irritate any wounds with shampoo. A lot of fur was stuck together because of dried dirt and blood. Steve had to use a lot of strength to get through those parts with a comb. He wasn’t sure how much time passed as he cleaned Bucky but the wolf seemed to enjoy it after a while.  
  
“Look at you. You’re a gorgeous wolf underneath all the dirt.“ Steve said proudly when he was done. He ran his fingers through the now soft fur. It felt really nice now. So nice the alpha had the urge to bury his face in it but he resisted. „Smells much better too.“  
  
Bucky licked over his hand to show his gratitude. He chuckled and scratched him between his ears with his other hand. „Good to know you’re happy too. Would you let me check on your left foreleg? I want to see how it is doing.“  
  
The wolf laid down again at his words. Steve carefully undid the bandages and sucked in a breath. The foreleg still looked nasty. „It’s not getting any better. I think you might need antibiotics or something. There’s a friend I want to call, so he can take a look at you. If that’s okay with you, Bucky. He’s a good person and knows how to handle animal injuries.“  
  
Bucky whined softly. The alpha reacted automatically and put the wolf’s head in his lap. He stroked his fur. „You don’t have to be scared. I won’t let anyone hurt you.“  
  
Steve wrapped bandages around the foreleg again and waited until the feral seemed to have fallen asleep, then he went back upstairs. He had a call to make. Maybe even two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudo are warmly welcomed 🖤 i will try to update whenever i can! i've got too many ongoing fics i swear :( but stucky!!
> 
> ps: comments are always a good update motivation


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has called two of his friends for help. They discuss how to save Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been way too long. i'm a notoriously slow updater, sorry for that. lots of stuff going on, so sometimes it's hard to find time to write and there are other fics i need to update as well u-u" *too many ongoing stuff* also, i've been sick like every month after since summer/fall last year. i'm not even joking it was annoying (or still is?). i'm doing better though the doctor did find one reason for my constant problems with stomach/intestines - i have a mild fructose intolerance. i didn't know that before so i kept eating fruits and stuff, which made me feel miserable and sick. it's better now and i'm not sick at the moment, so let's hope it stays like that :) keep safe everybody btw. i'm working from home now as well but social distancing is my life motto anyways~ ^^

It wasn’t easy to make the decision to call his friends. Steve trusted all of them but this was about more than trust. It was illegal to keep a feral hidden from the government. He should’ve reported it long ago, so that special forces could take the feral down. Anyone who knew about this would become his accomplice. Steve didn’t want to endanger any of his friends like that. Still, the wolf in his garage was going to lose his left foreleg if he didn’t act soon. And knowing there was a thinking, _human_  side in the feral made it hard to report the animal. How could Steve stand by and watch them kill the wolf when there was obviously sanity left in it? It- No, _he_  had a name. Maybe he even had a family, who knew.  
  
Steve checked on the kids first. Marie and her sister were playing in Sarah’s room. George was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading one of his comic books. The alpha smiled shortly, relieved to see that his kids were all busy and distracted. He grabbed the phone and went into his office. Steve dialed the number of the only person he knew who would be able to help the wolf.  
  
After the third ring, his friend picked up. „Hello, Steve.“  
  
“Bruce! Good to hear your voice, my friend.“  
  
“You sound like Thor.“ His friend chuckled. „Why did you call me? You don’t sound like you’re calling to ask how I’m doing.“  
  
Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. „You know me too well. Listen,do you have time to come over? Today? And maybe you can bring Natasha along?“  
  
“Well, today is a bit... We were actually planning to drive over to my parents’ home and spend the night there. It’s my dad’s birthday, you know.“  
  
The alpha groaned. Just his luck. „Oh, _uuh_ , maybe you can still find time to come over before you leave?“

 

„Why do I feel like you’ve done something stupid? Why is it important we drop by today, Steve?“  
  
“I’ve done nothing stupid, okay. I just need my friends to come over and lend me a hand.“  
  
“I know that tone. That’s the same voice you used when you did the laundry that one time and accidentally turned Peggy’s favorite blanket from her great-grandmother pink. You have a talent for getting into trouble, Steve. Just tell me.“  
  
“I- I can’t tell you over the phone. But, please come over?“  
  
There was a rustling and some whispering on the other end of the line. Then Natasha’s voice cut in. „We’re coming over, Steve. Let us just finish lunch.“  
  
Steve instantly relaxed. „Thanks, Nat.“  
  
“You owe us one - or two, depending on what you have in store for us.“ He could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
“I know. Thanks again.“  
  
After ending the call, Steve hurries in the kitchen. He had totally forgotten the time when he was in the garage. Natasha’s words were a nice reminder that he had to prepare lunch for his family. He stared at his fridge’s contents for about ten minutes before he decided there was nothing he could prepare so quickly. Steve walked out of the kitchen.  
  
“WHO WANTS PIZZA?“  
  
There was a high-pitched squeal and Marie came running towards him first. „Pizza!!“  
  
Her siblings came over to him as well. „But you said we don’t get any more pizza.“  
  
Steve lifted up Marie and kissed her cheek. „Change of plans. Uncle Bruce and Aunt Natasha are coming over. Daddy needs to talk with them real urgently, so I’ve got no time to cook.“  
  
“Auntie Nat?!“ Marie’s eyes shone with excitement. „Can I play with her after you’re done? I love it when she does my hair!“  
  
“If she has time, sweetpea, sure. Go choose a pizza, guys.“ Steve set his youngest down again. George and she took off immediately.  
  
Sarah looked at him. „Are they coming over because of the wolf?“  
  
Steve crouched down and ruffled her hair. „Yes, but don’t tell your siblings. I need Uncle Bruce to take a look at him.“  
  
“Him? So the wolf is male?“  
  
“Yeah. He’s hurting a lot, just like you said.“ Steve smiled sadly.  
  
“Oh.“ Sarah seemed to think about something than she nodded as she made up her mind. „Wait, Daddy!“  
  
She ran off as well and returned a moment later with a blanket in her arms. It was one of her favorites in winter because it was soft and kept her warm, and obviously because it was blue and had tiny stars on it. Sarah loved the color blue. „Give this to him! So he’s not lying on the hard ground. And when he feels alone, he can sniff it!“  
  
Steve felt touched by the gesture. „Honey, you don’t have to-“  
  
“Uncle Sam says Archie always loves cuddling with his blanket when he’s sad.“ Archie was Sam’s dog. His children adored him greatly. There was a difference between a dog and a wolf, but Steve didn’t have a heart to tell his daughter no.  
  
“How about giving him another blanket? We have a lot and you love that one. It might get dirty.“  
  
Sarah shook her head stubbornly. „It’s okay! He can have mine!“  
  
He was surprised to see how determined she was. This wasn’t Archie. It was a wild, injured animal Steve had picked up, as far as the twins knew. Sarah noticed he wasn’t convinced and leaned closer. „Back when we found the wolf on the road, Daddy, I thought he was going to hurt us but he calmed down when he scented me. Maybe it’s like when I’m scared and I scent you and then suddenly I feel safe again. Maybe he likes my scent too and that’s why he calmed down.“  
  
“Oh Sarah...“ He touched her cheek. „Fine. I’ll bring it into the garage with me. But it’s a wild animal, okay? Don’t compare it to Archie.“  
  
“Okay, Daddy.“  
  
Marie and George came running right then. „We’ve picked a pizza!“  
  
George looked at the blanket and then at his sister. „Why did you bring your blanket?“  
  
“It’s a secret!“ Sarah exclaimed.  
  
“Come on, guys. Let’s order your pizzas. What do you want, Sarah?“  
  
“The pineapple one, Daddy.“  
  
“Of course, honey.“ Steve walked away to order the pizza.  
  
He heard George say „Pineapple on pizza is gross!“ and turned his head in time to see Sarah stick out her tongue. Marie just laughed at their behavior.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Natasha and Bruce arrived at the same time as the pizza delivery guy. There was a bit of chaos until Steve had his children settled in the living room with a kid’s movie on TV and their sliced up pizzas on the table.  
  
“Okay, guys, eat your food and watch the movie. We’ll be back before it ends.“  
  
“Auntie Nat, will you do my hair when you’re done?“ Marie asked with big, hopeful eyes.  
  
She smiled fondly. „Sure, Marie. Wait for me.“  
  
Natasha wasn’t the type to smile a lot. She only did it when she meant it and often enough that meant she only shared her smiles with people she was close with. And it was very hard to get close to Natasha. His children had a gift for warming their way into her heart, though. Natasha adored all three of them and they loved their cool aunt as well.  
  
“So what do you have for us that’s so urgent?“ Natasha asked as they left the living room. „And why do we need Sarah’s blanket?“  
  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck and led them to the garage. „Yesterday I hit something with my car - a wolf. Or so I thought at first.“  
  
He unlocked the door and walked into the garage. Bucky seemed have continued his nap after Steve left but now he was wide awake again and alert. He pushed his body up to sit, though he was mindful of his injured foreleg. Bruce followed after him and gasped when he spotted Bucky.  
  
“You brought a wild wolf home with you? And he’s big!“  
  
Bucky’s gaze turned cold as it focused on Bruce. He started to growl in warning. Steve lifted his hands in defense. „This is my friend I told you about. The one who needs to look at your foreleg. He’s not here to hurt you. Same goes for my other friend.“  
  
Natasha closed the door behind herself and was clever enough to lock it. „You’re fucking kidding me, Steve.“  
  
He knew she understood immediately. Natasha was sharp and observant - both qualities she needed as a psychologist. Bruce looked at her, then at the wolf and then back to Steve. „Wait. Is this a feral?“  
  
Steve nodded. His friend took a few steps back. „Are you insane?“  
  
The alpha shrugged and walked over to the wolf. Bucky was still growling quietly but his hostility was clearly not meant for Steve. He held out the blanket and managed to grab Bucky’s attention. „I’ve got a blanket for you. My daughter, Sarah, she wanted to give it to you.“  
  
Bucky limped closer and sniffed the blanket. Then he suddenly barked. His head snapped forward and he pulled the blanket out of Steve’s hands. The wolf brought it back to his spot in the garage and sniffed at it for a while. He pushed it around with his snout until he was content and laid down on it. He stretched out and rubbed his whole body against the soft fabric. Then he remembered Bruce and Natasha and sat back up. Steve used the chance to get closer to Bucky. Carefully, he reached out to pat his head and Bucky let him, although his eyes stayed on Steve’s friends.  
  
“You like the blanket?“ The wolf looked at him shortly and pushed his wet nose against Steve’s palm. The alpha smiled and stroked his fur.  
  
Steve looked over to Bruce. His friend seemed worried still. „His name is Bucky. He’s a feral, yes, but he’s... Well, it’s complicated but for the most part he’s not dangerous. I think there’s still a human inside of him.“  
  
“Bucky? Can he speak? Does he...understand you?“ Bruce asked.  
  
He pointed his head at the Ouija board. „We’ve been using this to talk. He can understand everything.“  
  
Natasha observed the wolf carefully. „Interesting. He growls at us but he’s comfortable around you. He must see us as a threat.“  
  
She came over slowly but Bucky became restless immediately. Steve continued to pat his head. „It’s okay, Buck. That’s Natasha.“  
  
“Hey there, buddy.“ Natasha stopped before she got closer than Bucky would’ve liked and crouched down to be on his eye level. „I won’t come closer if you don’t want. Do you want to sniff me?“  
  
She held out a hand and Bucky regarded it warily. Steve remembered it was similar to the way you would approach a scared or injured animal. First you needed to win their trust. Bucky looked at Steve like he was hoping for guidance. „You can trust her.“  
  
Bucky took a few steps towards Natasha to sniff at her hand. He had to sneeze suddenly and Steve laughed softly. The wolf huffed and retreated back to his blanket. He really seemed to like it. Bucky nudged the planchette with his nose and spelled out ****P A C K****  before looking at Steve questioningly.  
  
Natasha stood up again. „Really interesting. He thinks in wolf terms. He must see you as a pack alpha. You trust me, so he trusts me too. Do you know for how long he’s been like this? I don’t think I’ve heard of a feral talking to humans.“  
  
Steve shook his head. „He doesn’t remember. Bruce, stop standing so far away. I need you to look at his foreleg. Lie down, Bucky.“  
  
The wolf hesitated but then laid down on the blanket. Steve sat down and let the wolf put his head on his lap. Bruce sighed and carefully approached them while the alpha kept brushing Bucky’s now soft and nice fur. „You know I’m not a veterinarian...“  
  
His friend looked at the foreleg. „What happened? Did that happen when your car hit him?“  
  
Natasha scowled. „It doesn’t look like a wound from a car accident. Looks like his leg was caught in a shredder or maybe a bear trap.“  
  
Bucky tensed up when Bruce crouched down but Steve just petted him more to distract the wolf. Bruce glanced at Bucky warily but then leaned closer to look at the wound. „It’s badly infected. What the hell happened?“  
  
Steve shrugged. „It was already like this when I hit him. There are bullet wounds too...“  
  
“He must’ve been discovered and they hunted him down. Maybe he was on the run when you hit him.“  
  
The wolf whined in unease. Steve scratched him between the ears. „Is that what happened? You’re safe here, Buck.“  
  
Bucky licked over his fingers. Natasha smiled. „It’s just a guess but I think he’s an omega. In a wolf pack you won’t easily find an alpha submitting to another alpha. He could be a beta as well but he has that need for touch like an omega. You know how much they yearn for the touch of another person or just being surrounded by friends and family. His behavior reminds me of a lot of them. Betas are more...well, you know, Bruce.“  
  
His friend snorted. „More level-headed? Either way, I don’t know if we can save his foreleg.“  
  
Steve looked down at the big wolf. An omega? Somehow his brain found it hard to make the connection. His heart sank when Bruce mentioned they might not be able to save the foreleg. „Can’t he just get antibiotics or something?“  
  
“I wouldn’t even know what to give him. Human medicine? Dog medicine? What dose do you give a wolf of this size? And this looks beyond savable. He must be in severe pain from all these infections and it’s probably spreading as we speak. If we leave the foreleg attached to his body for too long, we risked the infection spreading to his heart or other organs and then his chances of survival are close to zero.“  
  
Steve looked at the feral. „Does it hurt a lot?“  
  
Bucky whined softly. He stroked his fur in comfort. The alpha’s heart sank. „So what are you suggesting? We cut his leg off?“  
  
Bruce nodded. „In my opinion, it’s the only way to save him. I’m not a veterinarian though.“  
  
“It’s okay. I trust your opinion.“ Steve looked down at the wolf again. „If we can save him that way, we should do it. Is that okay, Bucky?“  
  
The wolf was quiet but Steve could tell he was scared. He was reeking of fear. The alpha found himself moving unconsciously. He bent over and covered the wolf with his upper body. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck to pull the wolf in real close, so he could smell the alpha. It was a gesture often used on omegas to calm then down. It triggered deeply rooted instincts in them to be so completely wrapped up in an alpha’s scent and warmth. Science had proven it calmed omegas immensely and made them feel safe. Although it didn’t work with any alpha. It had to be someone the omega trusted. Steve didn’t know why he was doing this for someone he barely knew. A dangerous feral most of all. Bucky could rip his throat out so easily in this position.  
  
He did no such thing though. Bucky was quiet and calm in his embrace. His scent slowly grew sweeter again, the fear dissipating again. Natasha was right, Steve thought. Bucky had to be an omega. Maybe that was why the alpha felt so protective of him. Even though their modern civilization had left most of their wolf heritage behind, their instincts from the past were still embedded in their genes. Alphas were meant to protect omegas and care for them. Steve’s heart ached. _How did you become a feral, Bucky? How does an omega become vicious like this?_ _  
_ _  
_Slowly, he let go of Bucky again. The wolf licked his cheek shortly and then turned towards the Ouija board. ** **YES**** ** **  
**** ** **  
****Steve smiled in relief. Bruce ran a hand through his hair. „Steve, we don’t even have the equipment and your garage is hardly sanitary-“  
  
“I’ve got someone who can help us. He still owes me a favor.“ Natasha threw in and her smile made Steve shiver. It was never good to owe Natasha Romanov a favor.  
  
“Are you guys sure you want to help me? I mean it’s not exactly legal.“  
  
“Steve, we’re already in this with you.“ Natasha retorted. „Should’ve asked that before we came here.“  
  
His shoulders sank. Bucky growled shortly but Natasha just laughed it off. „It was a joke. We would’ve helped no matter what. It means a lot to you to save Bucky, so of course it means a lot to us as well. We’ll always be there when you need us.“  
  
Bruce nodded. „To be honest, the wolf scares me a lot but scientifically speaking this is a really interesting case. No one has ever had the chance to study ferals, except for the government of course. This is an interesting chance to-“  
  
“Bruce, darling, quiet.“ Natasha nudged him. „We’re here to help a friend, not for research.“  
  
“You can’t tell me you’re not curious about the effect this has on a human mind. You’re definitely interested in a professional way as well.“  
  
She smiled. „Who knows. Listen, Steve. I’ll get in contact with this person and then get back to you. We still need to go to the birthday party of Bruce’s dad, but I think I can get us out of there again before dinner. Leave it to me.“  
  
Bruce sighed. „You’re way too happy about this, Nat. I know you hate the birthday parties my parents throw but you could act a little less happy about leaving early. _Again._ “  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bruce. I _love_ your parents’ parties. So _lovely_.“ Natasha kissed his cheek. „I’ll go upstairs and do Marie’s hair before we leave. See you later, Bucky.“  
  
The wolf huffed and snuggled into his blanket again, careful of the injured foreleg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudo are warmly welcomed 🖤 as always i'm immensely grateful for every comment and kudos. you keep this going, guys! thank you!


End file.
